Automotive manufacturers have produced vehicles having assemblies with plastic bumper covers that are supported substantially across their width except for their outboard ends. For that reason, the outboard ends can be deflected a significant distance under a generally low force. The outboard ends can be likewise deflected in high temperature conditions.
Current vehicles include assemblies having a bumper cover with outboard ends attached to and supported by lamp housings. This assembly typically includes the bumper cover, two lamp housings, two separate lenses, and a series of fasteners. The assembly typically has a generally high number of parts, which are attached together in a way that requires removal of the entire assembly when servicing only the bumper or only the lamp. This can lengthen repair times, increase labor, and thus increase costs. Also, removal of the entire assembly can result in damage to the parts that were not intended to be serviced.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a bumper cover and lamp housing assembly that decreases repair times, labor, costs, and the risk of damage to non-serviced parts.